The (Mis)Adventures of the Neptunes!
by Land of the Villains
Summary: Every chapter will be the life or adventures of a Neptune. Some will be of Neptune's we know, others will be of Neptune's you may have never heard or thought of. Not all Neptune's will be a One-Shot, some will have more than one chapter dedicated to them. Character and Genre Tags also change depending on the newest chapter. Rated M for language and mature themes in later chapter.
1. The Fun Life of a Theif: Thief Neptune

It was a rainy day in Planeptune, dark and gray clouds filled the sky as the people of the nation walked up and down the roads. Some under an umbrella by themselves or with others, some hiding underneath a suitcase or backpack and rushing to where they needed to be, some having a raincoat or something like that to protect them from the rain drizzling from the sky.

One girl was walking along a particularly crowded area, her hair was purple with the tips dyed black, with it slightly covering her purple eyes. She was dressed in a white and purple hoodie with the hood pulled up to protect her from the rain somewhat, there was also a zipper in the middle with a large white circle on it, with a strange symbol of a purple bag on it with stuff spilling out of the opened top of the bag. She also wore a pair of black shorts with some white shoes that had purple linings and pure green covering the bottoms of the shoes. All in all, this was a very colorful girl, one that didn't really stand out much considering Planeptune was the nation she was in currently.

As she walked, she noticed that an electronic store to her right was playing some TVs in the window, all on the same news channel with only the biggest ones audio being played for people to hear. Stopping, the girl turned her body to face the TV, watching and listening to the news with curiosity.

"...nd that. The mysterious thief, who is only known as "Fog" by the authorities due to the limited known knowledge of them, is still currently on the run. As you know, their latest thief, as well as their largest one, was the Treaty Chip from the vaults of Lastation a few days ago. A chip that contains all the agreements and rules that were stated when the four goddesses signed the treaty to stop war, a way to show the coexistence between all four nations. It is still not known why Fog would want this or how they even stole it, but it is your duty as not just a citizen of Lastation, but of the other nations as well, to report if you see anyone with what looks like this chip."

With that, a picture of the chip appeared beside her head on the screen. The chip was four different colors in four different sections, top right was purple, top left was black, bottom right was green, and bottom left was white. The woman on screen began talking more about the chip in question, but the girl was walking away at that point, hearing all she wanted to hear. The smirk on her face showing a wide variety of emotions, from pride, to confidence, to mischief, to happiness.

"Fog huh? I like the sound of that, I should start using that," With a laugh, she looked up and stared straight at her destination in the distance, a place she had ideas for, considering who was all in her target location, "I wonder how Fog will spread throughout Uzutower?" With that same smirk, but now much more lighthearted, goofy, and excited, she began walking towards the tower in question with a light skip in her step.

"This should be exciting! I mean, why shouldn't it be? Someone like me is perfect for being a thief, and I'm the protagonist! I'm the protagonist and the antagonist, I'm the prantagonist! Or the anrotagonist? Anprotagonist? Panrotagonist?" With every new word she said, she came up with another word, all while walking to the tower with a finger to her cheek and thinking about what she would be called.

* * *

"This is bullshit!" Came the yell of a small girl, slamming her hand down against the table, "This bitch is taunting us! Stringing us along as if this is just some game to her!" She yelled again, her short brown hair shaking back and forth under her hat from her rage. The two little girls nervously trying to calm her down with a blue long-haired woman with glasses beside them, sitting down and trying to also calm her down.

These were the CPU, CPU Candidates, and Oracle of Lowee, White Heart AKA Blanc, White Sisters AKA Rom and Ram, and Mina Nishizawa. They were all seated down around a table, with all the other goddesses, candidates, and oracles, inside of Uzutower's meeting room. Black Heart AKA Noire, Black Sister AKA Uni, and Kei Jinguji of Lastation sitting across from them. Green Heart AKA Vert of Leanbox sitting down to the right of Noire with her oracle, Chika Hakozaki, giving her a massage on her shoulders.

The front of the table, sitting right in front of a giant screen, was the two people who were hosting the meeting. Well, the person and creature. CPU Orange Heart AKA Uzume Tennouboshi and her oracle Umio, who was a flying fish with a face and a unexpectedly deep voice. Uzume was sitting with her arms crossed and leaning on the table, sighing as she clapped her hands, signaling all the others that the meeting was now starting and silencing them.

"So, we already know why we are all here, this mysterious thief that has been giving us quite the trouble these last couple of months, who we have decided to call Fog." Umio explained, with all the others nodding with the fish's words. Umio rubbed his forehead with one of his fins as he continued, "With the Fog's recent stealing of the Treaty Chip, we have to wonder what their plan is. They has nothing to gain from stealing the Treaty Chip, nor will they be able to truly do anything to it that would be harmful to the nations. This can be said about other items they have stolen as well, like blueprints to new technology, information on the architect of the nations, weapon development information of the nations, and so on. All these things, while quite important, are not exactly things that can do much harm to the nations. Yes, they could sell them to other nations, but doing so would instantly bring them to our sights considering we are indeed acquaintances, which also eliminates their ability to sell them. So, we must ask, what are their reason or motivation for stealing these items?"

Everyone there thought about Umio's words and tried racking their brains for reasons or motivations for this thief. "They can't sell anything they stole, since that will be exposing themselves. The items they stole cannot truly hurt our nations. They also seem to not have a pattern, stealing whenever they deem the right time." Noire summarized, with received a groan from Vert beside her. Vert put her head in her hands, "We know nothing about this person, we have to wait for them to make a move to have any sort of chance to learn something."

Blanc slammed her hand against the table again, clearly pissed off about how powerless she felt because of some thief. Uzume sighed and rubbed her head, "Umio, any ideas?" The response that came was not Umio's voice giving advice, but laughter coming from seemingly nowhere. "Hehehehehe! Seems like you girls, and fish, are in quite the pickle! Perhaps I should help out?" The voice, which sounded deep and distorted, said as suddenly a figure dropped from the ceiling and landed on its feet. The girls all jumped to their feet and looked straight at the new person who just appeared.

The person in front of them stood up and looked right back at them. The figure had on a black and dark purple diagonal striped bodysuit with a pair of tennis shoes with the same striped pattern, they also had on a pair of large black gloves, and a large black helmet that covered their whole head, along with the voice distorter inside of the helmet. "Who are you!?" Blanc yelled out, already pulling her weapon from her inventory. The figure laughed and just walked forward, not scared or worried about what Blanc could do it seemed.

"Oh relax, I didn't come here to fight. Besides, what could a loli do to me?" Blanc was not having that, her eye turned glowing red as she ran at the figure, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME YOU BITCH!?" With full intent to murder whoever this was, she raised her weapon up and swung it at them. The figure bent backwards until her head was nearly on the floor, bringing her legs up and knocking the weapon out of Blanc's hands, along with spinning on her head and pushing herself up, one of her feet hitting Blanc in the jaw and knocking her back. The figure then landed on her feet and stomped on the handle of the hammer, bringing it up and grabbing the handle with her own hands.

The figure chuckled at the shocked looks of Blanc and everyone at the meeting table. "Now, would you mind calming down? Or do I need to give you another good kick?" The figure teased, Blanc glared and stood up as she rubbed her jaw. The figure laughed again and swung the hammer, only to be overwhelmed from how much it weight and fell to the ground after one swing, accidentally letting it go and letting fly at Blanc's face. Blanc quickly side-steps it and watches as it hits the floor with a loud _*THUD*_ and crack the floor slightly. The figure groaned and got up, rubbing their head after landing on it. "Wow, that thing is heavier than it look. Probably should've thought that through."

Everyone sweatdropped with a look of confusion and 'really?' on their faces as the figure got back to their feet. As the figure stood up, Uzume cleared her throat, gathering everyone's attention. "So, who exactly….are you?" She asked with some nervousness, hoping for a somewhat normal answer. The figure waved, "Greetings, I am someone who you have all heard of, but never seen in person. I am the thief that has been confusing the hell out of all of you and Gamindustri for a couple of months now. I am the thief you have been calling Fog." The figure, or Fog, explained with a laugh, causing all of them to gasp or their eyes to widen.

"YOU'RE Fog?" Vert asked, reacting the most calm and composed out of all of them, but she was still sweating slightly. Fog nodded, as Vert was about to say something else, Blanc quickly grabbed her hammer and pointed it at Fog, "So, you're the bitch causing us headaches? That's good for us that you are here then, now we have the chance to take care of you now and be done with your bullsh-" Before Blanc could finish her sentence, Fog suddenly spoke. "Game Crash." Suddenly, in front of everyone, Fog was behind Blanc with a sword in their hands, with Blanc suddenly dropping her hammer and falling to her knees, clutching her shoulder with now had a large slash on it and bleeding.

"SIS!" The twins yelled and quickly ran to Blanc, running past Fog who calmly stored their sword back into their inventory and stared at Vert, "What were you about to say before you were so rudely interrupted by miss bipolar over here Green Heart?" Fog asked normally, as if they didn't just injure one of the goddesses with no issues. "...What was that move you just did?" Came the question exiting Vert's mouth, earning a chuckle from Fog. "One of my signature moves, Game Crash. The short and simple version is, I freeze time for up to 20 seconds. Any longer than that and I risk slowly killing myself from the inside out, and I can't do it often or the repeated use will cause my brain to be crush under the pressure of it." Fog explained with a shrug, walking towards the other CPUs with a laugh. "Anyway, I didn't come here to show off my power or explain it. I came to observe the goddesses who are trying to catch me, but failing horribly at their job."

Noire glared at her and gritted her teeth, about to yell at the thief in front of her, but was interrupted by Fog putting something down on the meeting table. As they lifted their gloved hand up, it was revealed to be a disk of sorts. "You can watch that when I leave, and since you are all entertaining, I'll answer your question. I steal because I enjoy the rush and excitement of it, the feeling of being chased and of one mistake that could ruin everything, it's quite the rush. I don't do it for money, I don't do it to cause some sort of trouble for the nations, I don't do it for fame, but I do enjoy it. I only do it because it's fun." Fog slid the disk to Uzume with a chuckle, and mumbled Game Crash, suddenly disappearing from the meeting room of Uzu Tower.

Uzume took the disk in her hands and looked at it. It was purple with a black center. With a frown, she handed it over to Umio and asked him to go play it for them on the screen. Umio nodded and took the disk with his fins, a player rising up from the center of the table as he inserted the disk into it and played it. The screen suddenly filled with a blue wall with Fog sitting down in front of it, Fog gave a wave before they started talking.

"Hello CPUs, Candidates, and Oracles of Planeptune, Lowee, Lastation, and Leanbox. If you are seeing this, then I successfully introduced myself without either being arrested or dying. Anyway, this whole message is to simply declare what my next target of stealing is. But first, mind checking yourselves? If I didn't screw up, I should've stolen something from one of you. I will give you about a minute to figure it out." All of them quickly checked their belongings to see if anything was missing.

Everyone stopped as Noire let out a high-pitch scream, and quickly pushed her dress down with her face a deep-dark red. "M-M-M-M-My panties! They stole my panties!" The laughter of Fog interrupted Noire's freakout. "I'm assuming you have found out what I stole, but if not then this is quite awkward. Anyway, if you did, then you will have what my next target is. That would be the heart of the goddesses undergarments I stole, I will be sure to treat this treasure very, VERY nicely~" Fog teasingly blew a kiss at the camera and the video cuts off, suddenly the disk inside the player blew up, blowing up the player along with it.

Everyone stood there, shocked and silent, having trouble to process what they had seen or heard. It stayed like that until Blanc coughed, getting their attention. "In case you forgot, I am currently BLEEDING from my damn SHOULDER! So could you, I don't know, HELP ME?" Everyone snapped from their daze and nodded, rushing over to Blanc to help them.

* * *

Fog managed to reach the roof of a building about 50 feet away from Uzu Tower while the goddesses were watching the video from the disk they left for them. Removing their helmet, revealing to be Neptune (No shock) as she took some deep breaths. "Man, it's hard to breath in this thing, especially if I use Game Crash more than once." She sat her helmet down and sat down, rubbing her head from where she fell from the hammer mishap. Bringing up her inventory, she pulled out her cellphone and saw she missed two calls from her sister and her mother.

She dialed her sisters number and held the phone to her ear, her sis answering quickly. "Neptune! Are you ok!? Are you hurt!?" Neptune giggled, Nepgear was always so worried about her, as she should be. "Relax Nep Jr. I'm fine and alive, the plan went off without a hitch." She could hear Nepgear sigh in relief, "Thank goodness." Neptune laughed, "Thanks for programming that disk to explode once it was finished by the way!" Nepgear chuckled at that, "Of course, I am the hardware and software person of our little 'family bonding activities'. Speaking of which, did you plant that bug on Blanc's hammer?" Neptune gave a sound of confirmation, making Nepgear chuckle, "Perfect. Now we can listen in to all of her conversations, which should help in our future heists."

Neptune chuckled and nodded, "Well, gotta call mom back. Love ya Nep Jr.!" Nepgear giggled, "Love you too sis." With that, they hung up. Neptune stood up and called her mother back, waiting about 3 rings before she answered. "Hey mom!" Neptune greeted happily, getting a chuckle from the other end. "Hello to you too sweetie." Came the voice of Histoire, "I take it the plan went well?" Neptune nodded with a grin. "Yep! Nice job finding out when they would hold a meeting about me, how'd you do it?" Histoire chuckled, "I have my ways. Did you steal the 'treasure' you wanted?" Came the teasing voice of Histoire, causing Neptune to blush and sputter incoherently.

"H-how'd you find out about that!?" Histoire laughed at her daughter's, or rather her adopted-daughter's, sputtering. "You told this to Arfoire, but not me? You know Arfy can't keep a secret to save her life, especially from her wife." Neptune groaned, cursing why she asked Arfoire for advice. "Well, yeah, I did steal it" She answered, opening her inventory and looking at the item in question. Noire's panties, frilly and black. Histoire let out a sigh, but Neptune could HEAR the smirk on her face, "Why did I adopt you and Nepgear again, and not JUST Nepgear?" Neptune grinned, "Because you saw my adorableness and knew I would be a great thief?"

Histoire laughed, "Yeah, let's go with that. Anyway, it's late, shouldn't you be coming back home now?" Neptune nodded. "Alrighty, love you mom! Tell mom I love her also!" Histoire chucked and nodded, "I will, love you sweetie." They both hung up and Neptune stored her phone and stolen underwear back into her inventory. Grabbing her helmet, she stood on the edge of the building with it in one hand, looking out over Planeptune. Nighttime, with lights as far as the I can see, the city glowing in almost radiant light. Smiling, Neptune looked back at Uzu Tower. Nodding to herself, she puts the helmet back on and looks out over Planeptune again.

"Fog. Something that obscures and confuses a situation or someone's thought processes. Sounds perfect for me." She said to herself with a laugh. Jumping off the roof and landing safely into a dark alleyway, disappearing from view.

Stealing has never been so fun.

* * *

 _If you want, review and tell me what you liked/hated about this. Hope you all have a horrible and depressing day, and I will see you in whatever I update or upload next. ~Vill_


	2. Neptune's Sweet Mistake: Pudding Neptune

Normal days at the Planeptune Basilicom usually go something like this. Everyone wakes, Nepgear goes to her lab to work on some sort of invention, Neptune spends her day playing games and goofing around with a few pudding cups nearby, and Histoire having to force Neptune to do work, since it was technically her JOB to do said work.

Today, however, was going to be a little different to the usual formula. Neptune was playing games with her trusty pudding and spoon, enjoying a nice cup of custard pudding as she grinded in the RPG she was playing. Neptune loved this kind of day, where she could whatever she wanted without anyone bothering her. Of course, Neptune can't have whatever she wanted, that wouldn't be very entertaining or fun really, so let's fuck with her day.

"Neptune!" Came the yell of the Oracle of Planeptune Histoire, opening the door to Neptune's room. Neptune sighed and paused her game, "What now Histy? You already made me do two weeks of paperwork and complete ALL the Guild Quests in one sitting, what more could I possibly need to do?" Histoire glared at Neptune as she whined. "It's your DUTY as a CPU to do such things in the first place. Anyway, I don't have any work for you, instead I need you to go to Nepgear's lab to go find and bring out some sort of tool of hers."

Histoire pulls out a picture of the tool in question and handed it to Neptune, "She apparently needs it out and ready to use as soon as she gets back, she has apparently gotten new parts for it from one of Lastations factories." Neptune looked at the picture in question, the tool looked to be the size of a hammer with one end having what looked like a hexagon on top of it. "Did you get all of that Neptune?" Histoire asked the girl in front of her.

"Why can't you get it for Nep Jr. then? I mean, it's just a simple fetch quest that anyone could do." Neptune questioned, getting a sigh from her Oracle. "I would if I could," Histoire began, rubbing her head in annoyance, "But I have a meeting with the other Oracles in Leanbox, so I must get to that quickly, and," Histoire stopped and looked away with a pout, "the tool is a lot heavier than it looks in the photograph, for I am unable to carry it far until I drop it. So I am relying on you to get that tool for Nepgear while I am away. Got it Neptune?"

Neptune nodded and stood up, putting the picture in her hoodie pocket and picking up a unopened cup of pudding as she walked past Histoire and through her bedroom door, heading down to Nepgear's lab. This fetch quest being easier than all the quests and paperwork Histy had been making her do all this week, which was a good thing for her at least.

* * *

The inside of Nepgear's lab was…..quite interesting. If I had to try describe it, think of it as if science fiction met steampunk, inside a VERY large lab. There were tools and objects of both technological advance and old school effectiveness by each other, each one covered in its own set of oil, dust, or even some had a coat of rust on them, implying heavy use from its owner. The walls and workshop tables had advanced technology, like high-end machine parts or circuit boards with LEDs and wires coming from them, and beside those would be copper, steel, and other metal parts with the wires wrapped around or pushed through them.

Neptune had to admit, she wasn't as much of a tech-wiz like Nepgear, but anyone would be impressed by the amount of parts and tools surrounding the entire room was quite amazing, another thing Neptune was proud of her little sister for. But anyway, back to the main reason we were here.

"Lets see," Neptune pulled the picture out of her pocket and looked at it, or at least tried to, because the darkness of the room made it hard to see, "Geez Nep Jr., all this tech and you can't make a light?" Jokes aside, Neptune looked around and found what she was looking for, a closed off window on the other side of the room. "Jackpot."

Neptune took a few steps forward, but life still wanted to screw with her right now, because our goddess unfortunately tripped over one of the tools on the ground and fell face first to the floor, the picture dropping and her pudding flying out of her hand forward and hitting something, landing on something metal with a thud. Thankfully, nothing happened, but Neptune was oblivious to it in the first place, slowly getting to her hands and knees, rubbing her nose to make sure it wasn't broken.

"Augh, that really nepping hurt! Geez Nep Jr.! You need to pick this stuff up, or this will happen to you and your nose!" Neptune scolded Nepgear, even though she knew she wasn't even here as she stood up, still rubbing her nose as she made her way over to the window, now making sure to be careful and avoid stepping on anything, which of course made her have to take the most indirect route to reach the one window.

It was also at this moment, with all the moving around, our resident pudding-addict noticed that the lab was hot as hell with no air conditioning or even a fan turned on, a fact she noticed when she felt something run down her forehead. She reached up to wipe it away, realizing it was sweat and looked down, noticing her hoodie was now slightly damp from the sweat she was producing. Neptune groaned and unzipped it, removing it and throwing it in a random direction before finally reaching the window, her undershirt also slightly wet from sweat, but not nearly as much, unaware that her hoodie had accidentally hit something else in the room.

With a huff, Neptune pulled the curtains open with authority, letting the bright sunny sky into the lab. With a laugh, she took a step back and stood facing the window, happy that she could finally see everything in the lab without squinting very hard. The sunlight hitting everything in front of her, which caused something to activate and cause quite the chain reaction, which would result in Neptune's sweet and savoury mistake.

The sunlight shined on a small, electronic air horn alarm clock beside Neptune, causing its activation via the solar cells attached to the top of it. It, as expected, let out a loud scream of noise, startling Neptune and causing her to jump and move back a few feet. This, in turn, caused her to trip and fall over yet another tool, making her fall backwards onto the back of her head, this time on something metal and hard.

Neptune let out another groan, this one louder and more pain-filled, as she sat up and rubbed her head, checking to make sure that there wasn't any blood or anything, her fate was sealed right then and there. Suddenly, a glass panel slid in front of her and made a clicking sound, alerting Neptune out of her pain to look around. She was in some sort of steel pod with the inside lined with now glowing cyan circles, hitting the glass panel didn't break or crack it, meaning it was made out of some pretty sturdy glass.

At that moment, Neptune heard a robotic voice speaking. "TWO OBJECTS IDENTIFIED AND SCANNED. BEGINNING FUSION OF CELLS AND ATOMS." Neptune panicked and began hitting the walls and glass, trying to get free, "H-Hey wait! Let me out! This isn't exactly something I want to feel! Can't we talk about this!?" She yelled, looking down at her feet and seeing her unopened cup of pudding, gulping as the cyan circles suddenly shot out beams of light, filling the entire inside of the pod with bright light, anyone outside looking through the window would be able to see the light as well.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Neptune screamed, her body feeling like it was being ripped apart from the tiniest atom. Her screams, however, were silenced by the soundproof-inside of the pod. After a minute or so, the light stopped and so did the scream, the pod opening up and and letting massive amounts of smoke out. The cup of pudding that was inside now gone, along with Neptune slowly coming out, her body aching all over and feeling like jelly, before falling to her hands and knees from dizziness. She reached up to rub her head, and saw her hand.

"W…...W…...WHAT THE NEPPING HELL!?"

* * *

"Thanks again for the help Noire." Came the voice of Nepgear as she walked into Neptower, or the Planeptune Basilicom, holding a box of scrap metal and parts she had collected from her trip to a Lastation factory. With a huff, she placed the box she was carrying on the ground and wiped some sweat off her forehead, turning around and looking at her temporary helper, "Just place that box here."

"No problem Nepgear," With that, Noire placed the box she was carrying down by where Nepgear's box was, "You did have a lot of stuff and these boxes are quite heavy, why did you need this much stuff anyway?" Asked Noire as she crouched down and opened one of the boxes, looking over all the metal and parts stuffed inside.

Nepgear giggled, "Well, I am working on a new project, but that's all I will say about that. I also needed parts to finish the air cooler I am building for my lab, it gets really hot and stuffy in there if I leave my window closed. Along with parts to modify and improve my beam sword." The CPU Candidate explained to the Goddess of Lastation, who nodded and listened to her as she explained.

"Sounds like you've given yourself quite the workload," Noire said with a chuckle, "Uni has been similar, buying and modifying guns she owns in her collecti-"

"W…...W…...WHAT THE NEPPING HELL!?"

That sudden yell interrupted Noire and caused both her and Nepgear to jump from surprise. "That sounded like Neptune! It came from my lab!" Yelled Nepgear, already running towards her lab to see what the yell was for, Noire quickly running and following behind her equally concerned and worried. They reached the lab entrance and saw the door opened, Nepgear quickly rushing in with worry, "Neptune! Are you ok!? What hap-"

Suddenly, Nepgear gasped and stopped dead in her tracks, staring ahead like a dogoo caught in the headlights of a vehicle. Noire rushed in and moved Nepgear slightly to the side to see, and had the same reaction that Nepgear had.

In front of them, on the ground on her knees and now staring at them with a look of confusion fear, was the Goddess of Planeptune, Neptune, except she wasn't exactly….in a normal state, so to speak. She still had all of her physical features, her eyes could still see, her nose could smell, her tongue still taste, she was still the same height and weight, and all that jazz. Except, there was one very large and glaring change to her.

Her skin, completely gone. Instead, her body was now made up of a gooey yellow substance, similar to that of what a dogoo feels like. Nepgear, Noire, and the now slimey Neptune all stared at each other in silent shock, unable to really speak at what each of them were seeing. After what felt like an hour, Neptune was to speak, putting on a nervous smile and slowly waving, "Um…...h-hey Nep Jr., you too Noire. So, I…...maaaaaaaay be made out of pudding now.

Nepgear gulped and approached Neptune, gently touching her big sisters body and feeling the pudding that her sister was now made of, lifting her hand up and feeling it stick to her hand. Noire took a few breaths, trying to regain her composure and looked at Neptune, "How did…..THIS happen exactly?"

"Well…"

* * *

The three of them were now in the Basilicom main room, Neptune finishing her retelling of what happened up until the two of them saw her. Noire looked at Nepgear, who looked guilty once Neptune had finished, "I'm so sorry Neptune, I should've deactivated that machine before I left for Lastation, if I did then you wouldn't be like this now."

Neptune gently rubbed Nepgear's head, "Relax Nep Jr., I'm not hurt and this hasn't affected me in any way besides making me slightly more slimey," When she lifted her hand, there was now pudding sticking all over Nepgear's hair, sticking it all together. Both Neptune and Nepgear cringed, "Sorry, forgot I stick to people more easily now." Meanwhile, Noire had gotten up and headed to the lab, looking at the machine and around it, trying to look for some sort of reset or reverse switch. Unfortunately, there was no such thing on this device, causing her to groan and turn to walk away.

As she took a step forward to leave, she felt something underneath her foot. She lifted her foot and picked it up, examining the tool she had stepped on, not knowing what it was and not wanting to mess with something that wasn't hers, she tossed it into a nearby tool box and walked out. Unknown to her, that tool was the one that Neptune was sent to get for Nepgear, it was also the same tool Neptune tripped on to fall into the machine.

"So, am I stuck like this then?" Neptune asked once Noire returned and explained what she found on the machine. Noire sighed and shrugged, "I don't know, it all depends if Nepgear can adjust the machine to return you to normal." Nepgear jumped up with determination in her eyes, "Don't worry Neptune! I will make sure to build a machine and return you back to your non-pudding self!" With that cry, she charged off to her lab, accidentally knocking Neptune forward as she ran behind her.

Yelping, Neptune flailed her arms around and fell forward, landing right on top of Noire. Noire let out a yelp of her own as she fell backwards onto the ground, Neptune landing on top of her and something landing in her mouth. Neptune had held her hands in front of her as she fell, causing her to accidentally put her hand over Noire's mouth, one of her fingers going into it for the twin tailed tsun to taste her.

Noire's eyes went wide and her face went red, her body and mind frozen from shock and sweetness of Neptune. Neptune pulled her finger out and quickly got up, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to…..Noire?" Neptune bent down and looked at the goddess of Lastation, who was still frozen. Neptune looked at her hand, back at Noire, then back at her hand. She put her fingers into her mouth and her eyes went wide as well, she tasted so sweet and she melted in her own mouth.

Neptune looked back at Noire and let out a small giggle, "Well, may as well have as much fun with this as possible."

* * *

 _AN: Heyo all you people! This little story is part of an collaboration with a close friend of mine, he goes by Eriksonix and you can find him on deviantArt and Twitter. I wrote this based on the drawing that he is doing for this fic. Unfortunately, a cruel mistress called Life is delaying the picture's completion. Anyway, check out Erik's other works, he has some quality artwork that is a joy to look at._


End file.
